STRENGTH
by MusicisBeAsT
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a 'normal' teen to a stranger's eye- but the truth? She's a top secret agent in a race with another society to find the very thing keeping the planet earth alive. But it could be a vital weapon in the wrong hands- which is why Annabeth is after it. Thing is, completing your crucial mission may be a little hard when your boyfriend is your enemy & you're oblivious.
1. Chapter I - Annabeth

**Hey guys! So, most of you wanted me to write this next, so I hope you like it!**

CHAPTER I

The air was thick and smoky, as expected during the evening of New York. Everything was dark and hidden behind shadows, the only source of light being the small fire in the center of the alleyway and the glint of moonlight shining through the high crack between two apartment complexes. The asphalt was rough underneath my fingertips, as I lightly brushed them across the ground in anticipation. Most was silent, the exception being the cackling of flames and the soft murmurs of our victims.

Seven people cloaked in black huddled near the small fire, each wearing dark blue masks to masquerade their legacy. My group wore masks as well, ours gold, mainly to protect our identity likewise, though Malcolm insists it makes us look 'cool' too.

Malcolm shifted his weight from behind his box impatiently. I held up my hand, signaling for him to keep quiet, and he reluctantly remained still as I eyed the seven. When they didn't attack, I set my hand back by my side, and continued to listen. Hearing nothing important, I gave another moment, and sighed inwardly, tapping my finger.

Two.

Three.

Malcolm grinned, and immediately began firing his arrows, automatically killing three of the seven. Before they even knew what was happening, I had jumped out from behind my crate, unsheathed my dagger, and started swiping and striking at them. Two came at me, the other two at Malcolm, who which in response tore out his sword and began slashing in defense.

The first charged me, sword poised back and ready. I held my dagger in front of my chest, holding my breath and unearthing my mind for an area of defense. I decided to go with the practical disarming move, but he -she- had apparently seen that card pulled one to many times before. She simple deflected it and continued to press me further.

"Annabeth!" Malcolm yelled, and the _ding _of metal clanging on metal reverberated throughout the alley. I turned, just in time to see my second opponent racing towards me with his knife held out, ready to massacre my head. I ducked just barely out of the way, swinging my leg out to trip him, and automatically moving to his back. He began to panic, sprawling around underneath me for a way to get out of my reach, but it was to late. I had him down pat against the ground, and I wasn't going to let him up anytime soon. I slashed my dagger across one of the major blood vessels in his neck. He gasped in pain, clutching where I'd cut him, and knowing his death was fatal, hopped off his back and continued with my fight with the girl.

Apparently still recovering from her shock, I took this to my advantage, and charged in front of her.

Too late, I'd realized, as she quickly turned her attention back on me. She jabbed and punched and kicked, and I smirked, as I realized she was acting on anger and the yearning for revenge, rather than wisdom and logic. She lost all sense of her surroundings, and stumbled slightly after a poor attempt at aiming her sword towards my abdomen.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Malcolm struggling to overcome his opponent. I also -disturbingly- noticed the man I'd just recently killed squirm slightly.

Grimacing, I went to work at finishing off the girl to go help my brother. She swiped her sword against my cheek, and I felt the warm liquid begin to trickle down the side of my cheek, but I kept a straight face and continued with fighting off my opponent. She swept her leg under in attempt to trip me under my feet, but I simple jumped out of her reach. I jabbed, and she deflected. She was breathing heavily, and I realized how quickly I was tiring her out. I grinned.

She made a sloppy strike, and I took my chance, parrying her sword and dissarming her. She gaped at me, and I cornered her. She said nothing, but her dark blue eyes screamed for mercy. She managed a straight face, however.

I blinked. It made me feel vile about killing her. I knew I shouldn't be feeling this kind of sympathy; not when the world was at stake. But it didn't help the fact that I almost felt like a monster.

"ANNABETH!" Malcolm yelled, his voice wavering. It snapped me out of my day dreams, and without giving myself any time to change my mind, launched my knife into the girl's gut, twisting, and yanking it out. Her strangled cries filled my ears, and I had to look away as my throat began to constrict. She made an awful choking sound, and then she was silent. Her body collapsed, and blood spilled over the ground, forming a large puddle around her dead body.

I refused to look back as I sprinted towards my brother to find his last opponent on top of him, Malcolm twisting his head frantically to avoid getting stabbed in the face. I quickly smacked the butt of my dagger onto the back of her head, knocking her unconscious.

As her body fell to the mercy of the cold ground, I stuck out my hand for Malcolm, hoisting him up to his shaky feet. "You get her," I said, nodding my head towards the girl I'd stabbed, "and I'll take care of her."

He nodded, understanding what I meant by 'take care of', and slid off his pack, handing it to me and heading towards the other girl I'd murdured previously. I knelt beside the unconscious girl, and began assorting through the bag. Once I found what I was looking for, I started to pour the poison into the tube for the shot, and thrust it into a vain in her neck, pushing the drug into her system. Her shaky breath evened, but lessened still.

I looked over to Malcolm. "She's unconscious," I stated. He nodded. "Do you need any help with her?" I said, gesturing to the bloody girl in his arms. He shook his head solemnly, his dirty blonde hair sprawling over his eyes. "Nah," he said.

Nodding, I pressed my finger to my earpiece, speaking in a monotone voice. "Hey, Mom," I said. "We've finished. We need some back-up to help carry the bodies back, though."

Her voice came through not a moment later, in the same flat accent I used. "Okay. Travis and Connor are on their way." With that, she broke the connection, and I sighed. Of all people, she had to send those two.

I shook my head in attempt to clear my thoughts, and caught a glimpse at the girl's wrist; black markings were burned into it, ones I couldn't recognize. It almost looked like an 'h'. I couldn't recognize the language, or if it was secret code or something. I dug into Malcolm's pack again, pulling out a small notepad and pencil. I held the girl's wrist with my left hand, and began scribbling down the design with my right.

I noticed Malcolm silently peering over my shoulder. "What's that?" He said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have no idea."

A few minutes later, I could hear car wheels running over hard gravel, and I glanced up to find the van that belonged to my mother. Two idiots sat up front, Travis behind the wheel. Connor was doubling over laughing at something Travis must have said, and I rolled my eyes, beginning to pack the stuff back into Malcolm's pack and tossing it over my shoulder. I started to lift the girl into my arms, and carried her to the van where Connor was waiting, placing her in the very back that remained hollow for these purposes. Malcolm came around with the other one, and Travis and Connor decided to make themselves usefull by carrying the other two.

After we finally finished shoving the other three inside the van, me and Malcolm climbed in the middle seats, Travis and Connor up front, and we began to drive up the road.

"How come your mom always lets you guys have all the fun?" Travis complained.

"How come your mother gave birth to you?" I muttered. He kept silent after that, clearly sensing my bad mood, and decided today was a good day to be smart.

Most of the ride back was silent, thank gods. I didn't know why everybody kept sending me on these murder-missions. They obviously didn't get the memo that I'm in a crappy mood by the time I get back. I'm not the best at combat- Luke is. I'm not the best at fighting- Clarisse is. So why does she send me, of all people?

I get that I'm her daughter, but Malcolm is her son, too. Shouldn't she want to keep us of all people _out _of the fight?

I lowered my gaze to my knees, and resisted the urge to fall asleep. It had been a long day- school dragged on _forever, _as over-dramatic as it sounds, and my mother called me and Malcolm on the job not five minutes after we'd stepped off of the bus. I hand't eaten anything but an apple at lunch, and I was hollowed out. Blood began to crust across the surface of my dagger, and dry on my hands.

The tense silence began to settle comfortably and I was about to let sleep take me away when I sensed a quiet rustlig behind me. Just before I could turn around, Travis slammed on breaks, and I lurched forward.

"Let me out," a voice I couldn't recognize choked. "Let me and my friends go."

I dared to pier to my right, and what I saw made my heart jump.

The girl- the girl that was unconscious.

She was holding a knife to Malcolm's throat.

**Please review and let me know if I should continue! Critisiszm is taken greatfully!**


	2. Chapter II - Annabeth

**Yes, yes, I know, I'm very terrible. Yes, yes, I know, I haven't updated in FOREVER...**

**And I am very truly sorry. I'm starting to gain back what little writing experience I had before, though.**

**I honestly thing that the best option at this point is to have smaller chapters, but I would be able to update more. Like, once I get back into the flow (I'm getting there, I've been practicing) hopefully once every two or three days, a lot more often. If I can't manage that my officialy goal is to update each of my stories at least once a week, but I'm aiming for better. I guess it's the smaller quantities that helps me be become less distracted, I don't know, but I think I'm just gonna do that. I have a self-goal to make each chapter AT LEAST 750 words, hopefully more. But school is just...Yeah...And it's pretty stressful at some points, like I failed a math test that counts 70% of my grade and I'm a straight-A student, so I've been trying FOREVER to bring it back up, and we're having this nice little assessment tomorrow, my teacher ALWAYS gives math homework except for those once-in-a-blue-moon days where she spares us. We just got finished with A BUNCH of tests and projects (I HOPE), but unless my math teacher was trying to scare us and get us to shut up [she does that sometimes] then we have a test on Wednesday. Plus I'm about to start softball at the end of March. All of that on top of updates. Plus I gotta read, it's a writer's life.**

**So...Yup.**

**I got a good bit on my shoulders. And there are some writers who are able to juggle twice that AND updates. **

**You guys are my freaking **_**idols.**_

**Anyways...**

**Codex (Guest): **This is awesome, the beginning is awesome. Can't wait to read more. Update soon **Thank you so much! I'm really super glad you liked it! :D Thanks for R&R!**

**DustyCauldron: **Third to last line: instead of pier, put "peer" **Thanks for the critisiszm ;) I meant to fix that, but I had to restart my computer before I could save all the corrections, so I didn't catch them all :/ Thanks for R&R!**

**Awesomness (Guest): **Does Annabeth know Percy is on the bad side? Great start btw. **No, Annabeth does not know Percy is on the opposing side...Hehehe...Thank you! I'm really happy you liked it, and thanks for R&R!**

**Cookielover2498: **Oh my, this is intense...I LOVE IT! awesome work i can't wait till the next chapter. loooooved this3 **Lol, I'm really glad you LOVEd IT! Thank you so much, thank you, thank you, lol, I blush (O*_*O) Thanks for R&R!**

**Saphire (Guest): **You should? You most! Please,please continue! **Thank you very very much! I'm really happy you liked it! Thank you for R&R!**

**Lilypad5th: **A little graphic, but I'm DYING to see what happens next! :D** OMG I freaking know you! You write TRUST! Have I told you how much I love your story? Lol. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story! SHETH4EVA!**

**0.0 The sudden topic of Sheth has made my stomach churn with excitement...**

**THE WORLD'S GONNA FREAKING END OMSJ OMSJ OMSJ OMSJ OMSJ IMAGONNAFREAKINADIEA OMSJ...**

**~TRUST-OUT**

**Lol.**

**Trio-of-friends: **U should totally continue! **Lol, thanks! I'm really happy you liked it, and I will **_**totally **_**continue! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**KatieElizabethGrace: **WOAH! CONTINUE! FROM GRACE** WOAH! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Thank you all sooooo much for all of the fantabulous reviews! They made my day! **

**Here's the next chapter of STRENGTH, hope you like it!**

**Chapter dedication: Lilypad5th**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

**~{*}~**

**ANNABETH**

Panic built into my chest. Her knuckles were white around the shaft of the knife, and it was clear she wasn't planning on letting go. Her electric blue eyes were crazed, clouded with confusion and insanity. Malcolm's likewise portrayed fear and alarm. I'm sure my own mirrored his.

"Let. Us. Go," she growled through clenched teeth, her body shaking. She stumbled. Her eyes almost rolled behind her head a few times, and she seemed to be cutting a small gash into Malcolm's neck without noticing. She was fighting the drug, I realized. Scrambling to his side, I clutched the girl's wrist and squeezed until I could see her flesh fade to purple then blue under my fingers. She held on, but had no choice but to release the weapon. It was either it or her hand, which cracked and bent in unatural directions. I winced.

"Drive." I shoved the girl backwards, hoping it would cause as much distraction needed for the drug to take its toll and drag her into sleep. I tossed the knife onto the console.

Travis nodded, and I began working through Malcolm's bag again, looking for any bandages that I could wrap around his neck until we got to the base where the rest of my mother's society met. I searched until I came across a small patch of cloth near the bottom. I dug under everything on top of it to produce the faded blue fabric and handed it to Malcolm, watching as he carefully held it by the cut. Travis sped down the highway at least sixty miles an hour in a thirty five mile zone. We all lurched in different directions whenever he made a sharp turn, and at one point he almost tipped the car over.

"If you could, would you please not get us killed today?" I asked at that point, sarcasm dripping from my voice but cold stone inscribed into the message. He'd completely ignored me and continued to speed us to our deaths.

Blaring horns of cars filled my ears and sirens wailed in the distance. Despite the piercing sound escaping into the van, Travis continued to speed faster still down the highway, swerving around cars and nearly crashing into a pedestrian. He eventually managed to get us to the safety encasement of the green forest. There, the path was hardy visible, but it was there; you just needed a keen eyesight to spot it. I continued to glance back, knowing our little scene probably cost us a quite few eyes, but saw no one following us.

"You need to stop being to carelessly reckless, Travis." I crossed my arms, steeling a glance at my brother. His blood was quickly soaking through the cloth, and he seemed to be fading in and out of consciousness rapidly.

Realizing my brother was nearing the brink of death, I whipped my head at Travis. "Can this car go any faster?!"

"What do you think, Annabeth?" He replied sarcastically. I pounced, two seconds from punching him upside the face before Connor put his arm between me and Travis, stopping me in my path.

"Stop. Both of you," he said sternly. I ground my teeth and glared stonily at both of them, receiving two satisfying flinches, however sank back into my seat nonetheless. I began to tend to Malcolm, grasping his wrist and feeling for his slow pulse. I sighed inwardly when I felt the steady thump.

Finally the dirt and leaves faded into rocks, and the crunching under the tires gave me reassurance of our arrival. Will was the first to come, meeting us by the door before the van was completely stopped and yanking it open. Immediately he noticed Malcolm, unconscious, and began at work to hoisting him up and walking briskly toward the dome-shaped building, ignoring the blood spilling over his shoulder.

I hopped out of the van after them with the two idiots in my wake. The scent of fresh wilderness was a bit overwhelming after spending the last half hour in stuffy air that suffocated with tension, sweat and blood.

My stiff blonde-and-red curls bobbed by my shoulders with every step. The tumbling gravel shuddered under my black combat boots with every step, and grey eyes scanned our surroundings with precision.

"Dad!" Will called from inside. "I might need your help on this one!"

I sped my pace.

Hands opened the pair of doors before I had the chance and, dodging out of the way, I watched as a dozen members of our facility poured out. All plaintive. All armed.

All ready to kill on sight.

As soon as there was enough room to slip into the building without disrupting their exit, I did. The gravel became a brick pathway. Staircases spiraled down, all leading to different underground rooms held for meetings, planning, recruiting, forging, and so on.

I wove my way through the scattered crowd. Eventually my feet found a staircase, wound my way down, becoming slightly dizzy in the process, and met a hallway at fifteen feet.

I kept going.

A corridor sprouted at my left, another fifteen feet down.

I kept going.

Thirty feet later, a dead end met my path. I searched my pockets and grabbed my card, whipping it out and scanning it across the pad. Green glowed, accepting my access, and a _click_ confirmed that the door had been unlocked.

Swinging it open, I stumbled into another room, about eight by eight feet. White walls. White floor. White ceiling. At the end of the box was another scanner. This one was different, though. A silhouette of a hand was shown.

Understanding what to do and ignoring the unaturally cold feeling that came with the room, I checked over my shoulder to make sure the door had fallen shut behind me and placed my hand on the scanner. A narrow line passed over it, observing my prints, and finally allowed my access and the door snapped open.

An endless dark void stretched on. And on.

And on.

Sighing, a shiver trilling down my spine, I set forth and melted into the abyss. A thunder signaled the heavy metal door had fallen shut. After glancing behind my back again to check for pursuers, I paced forward and came face to face with black. It molded into my body, devouring me.

Digging into my pocket, I pulled out a small package of matches. Leo had insisted I carry an extra few. I never thought I would have anything to thank Valdez for, that impish little Latino Elf.

Flipping the slide up and pulling a stick out, the red mark went ablaze on the second strike. Despite the flame being merely small it provided light that relaxed my vision. I shielded the fire a bit, preventing the wind from putting it out with a small breeze, and continued towards my destination.

_I've never been to mother's ground quarters before_, I realized. She had given me specific instructions, even coordinate points on where it was, but she hadn't ever allowed me this far underground a time before now. The thought of how important this next mission must really be crossed my mind. She'd ordered me and Malcolm on random assignments, ignoring our questions and pointless protests, ending the conversation with the same '_In due time_'. Mom's coworkers were her family, the closest things to friends she has since she never leaves the facility. If she didn't trust them with this information...

I shuddered.

A small patch of red on my thumb marked a blister forming, but I didn't mind. If there's one thing Trainers' make sure to get through their student's heads, it's how to ignore pain. They put us through much worse than this on a regular basis. There were still scars on my shin, knee, and left temple. One of my canines was replaces with a silver tooth.

Let's leave it at that.

Forbidding another shiver from vibrating my body once more, the cement under my feet changed to compact dirt, and I knew I'd reached her chamber. Pinching the light out with my fingers and ignoring the sizzle starting at my fingers and growing through my hand, I tossed the stick to the ground and shuffled my feet to my right, sprawling my hands out in front of me and feeling for anything to grasp. They finally met smooth wood.

Smirking triumphantly, I clenched my hand into a hard fist and rapped on the door.

_Knock-knock...knock-knock-knock-knock...knock-knock...knock._

Immediately, a small slide near the top of the door shot open and, narrowing my eyes to slits, I could barely make out a pair of menacing gray irises peering down at me. They shut the slide.

And opened the door.

**Yes, just in case you were wondering, it was a bit of a filler chapter.**

**I apologize for the late update, you know me, excuses excuses, but let's just say-**

**I FREAKING HATE MY TEACHERS.**

**Well...hate's such a strong word...**

**I strongly dislike them would be better fitting I suppose.**

**SMALL SPOILER, JUST IN CASE YOU IS A BIT CURIOUS... IT'S SO SMALL AND INCONVENIENT THOUGH I'M NOT SURE YOU WOULD CONSIDER IT A SPOILER...BUT...HERE YOU GO...JUST IN CASE YOU'RE CURIOUS...LIKE I SAID...REALLY SMALL...AND...YEAH.**

**All couples in this fanfic WILL BE canon...**

**EXCEPT...**

**ONE COUPLE.**

**But I'm not telling you which it is :P**

**So, did you love? Did you like? Did you like-ish? Did you meh? Did you dislike-ish? Did you dislike? Did you hate? Hmm?**

**Do you want Percy in the next chapter?**

**HMM?**

**POLL:**

**I will put...Hmm...Five couples in here. Three will be main couples. One will be the ABSOLUTE MAIN couple (which is Percabeth just in case you people are that slow ^_^ I'm just joking don't worry DON'T KILL ME). One will also be canon. Two will be minor. I've already decided what the canon one will be, so, I want you (the fantabulous readers) to vote on the other three. I haven't decided if I want the canon couple to be main or minor yet, though, so one of the final votes may be the minor one. You can vote three times. Put 3 beside the one you want most, 1 beside the one you want least, and 2 beside the one you'd like to see but don't have to. CHOICES:**

**-Frazel (Frank/Hazel)**

**-Tratie (Travis/Katie)**

**-Gruniper (Grover/Juniper)**

**-Jasper (Jason/Piper)**

**-Beckalina (Beckendorf/Silena)**

**-Other (PersonA/PersonB)**

**Please review!**

**Yesung'sLittleELF**

**TRUST-OUT**


	3. Chapter III - Percy

**I'm SOO sorry for the late update! This chapter just wouldn't work right, and I ended up just cutting half of it out and saving it for editing for the next chapter. It's a bit short, again, I'm sorry, but. . . as sad to say as it is, it's nothing new.**

**Thank you all soo much for the reviews! They really make me very happy, as cheesy as it sounds, so thank you guys so very much.**

**Thanks for voting, too! The final outcomes are. . . **

**Frazel: 2**

**Tratie: 4**

**Gruniper: 1**

**Jasper: 11**

**Beckalina: 7**

**Other: 1**

**So. . . Looks like I'm doing Jasper, Beckalina and Tratie! Which is good, because I really wanted to do Tratie and Beckalina. . . Jasper, meh, I honestly don't really care for the two, but anyway, opinions opinions. . . **

**Enjoy!**

"Do you understand what you need to do, Perseus?" My father asked. Again.

I sighed, exasperated. "Yes, dad. I did five minutes ago, and I still do now."

"Don't use that tone with me," he said warningly. I rolled my eyes and turned on my heal, running a gloved hand through my hair.

"Whatever," I muttered. Either he didn't hear or didn't care, because he stayed silent and watched as I stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

"Sup Perce-" Grover started, standing from his spot on the bench. Then he saw my expression and though it best to stay silent.

Smart guy.

I ground my teeth. I felt my hands clench into fists, my knuckles white, and I threw a punch at the wall. The vibrations reverberated throughout the room, perhaps the whole cabin.

Grover winced.

"Would now be a good time or bad to mention you had a meeting scheduled in about ten minutes?" He asked cautiously. My throat constricted and I ran my hands through my hair again, except this time I didn't let go. I just pulled at it, hoping the pain would replace the stress. I bit into the side of my cheek.

"It would be a bad time, Grover," I muttered through clenched teeth, letting my eyes fall shut. I heard Grover carefully sneak out of the room, making precise movements and being sure no floorboards creaked, no doors squeaked. I would have chuckled half-heartedly had I not been in this position at the moment.

My chest heaved. Wild eyes glared at the wall in front of me, and could looks kill, I was positive the wood would have been reduced to ash by now.

I finally let my fists fall loose by my sides and stood straight, turning to the front door of the cabin. Tired feet stalked across the wooden floor. A filthy hand wrapped around the doorknob, twisting it open, and legs carried me down the small brick staircase to face ten other cabins.

Ignoring the mud sticking to my black combat boots, I stomped down the steps and faced cabin six, where we held most of our meetings, especially for planning and plotting next moves. Rain last night was heavy and thudding against the thin cabin roofs, and I got absolutely no sleep. The lightning hadn't let me- water that dripped on my face made me move every two minutes, too. The grass was torn, some burned from bonfires and some from. . . accidents. Yellow and brown and orange colors were scattered across the ground in the likeness of Fall leaves. Tall Elm and Oak trees guarded our perimeter, blocking us from the vision of others. Hecate, one of our further advanced affiliates that some even refer to as 'magical', had come up with this barrier that doesn't let someone into our division unless they have the magnetic chip she'd inserted into all of our wrists.

I subconsciously peered down to my arm. Just above the crease of my elbow, a jagged scar marked the place she'd surgically inserted the small chip.

I shuddered.

My eyes wandered to my wrist where dark burn marks were scarred for life in the shape of an 'h' with a cross. I remember that day like an endless nightmare, absolute unforgettable pain.

**~{*}~**

_"Calm down, Perseus!" Zeus chided. I thrashed and cursed, attempting to escape their vice grip. _

_Ares, Bellona, and Hestia (the latter albeit reluctantly) forced me to my knees, my own father doing the honors of holding my wrist to the scolding metal rod in Zeus's hand. Dad had warned me that agony in the future would be much worse than this, but I was a twelve-year-old-boy. I feared any pain, and this certainly qualified._

_As soon as Dad had a firm grip on my wrist, Zeus lowered the rod that had been just previously licked by flame. Immediately as it came into contact with my skin, I knew I hadn't felt anything quite like it. It left scars that I knew wouldn't heal. Not completely. Not ever._

_"Stop screaming, boy!" Zeus scolded._

_Tears streamed down my cheeks in constant flows. I shrieked again. The burning made my throat constrict, making me nearly choked on my own sobs. The intense painful sensation took over my senses, switching to survival, and I desperately clawed at my dad to release my wrist. He didn't budge, though. Merely placed a thick mask over his face._

_I glared at him through my tears._

_Once Zeus seemed satisfied with the pattern he'd drawn, he lifted the rod from my wrist and jabbed it through the slit of a box filled with fired coals. Gesturing for Artemis to bring. . . Whatever that black liquid, he hefted my wrist from my father and placed it on a table. I'd given up. My strength had been melted with my flesh. _

_Zeus cleaned up the wound a bit, and I winced. Artemis sent me an apologetic glance before hurrying off to another station, leaving behind a pitcher of. . . That black stuff, made by none other than Hecate herself. _

_My stomach churned at the sight. It looked like ink, but knowing Hecate, I knew better than to get my hopes up._

_After Zeus was finished cleaning the wound a bit, he drew a small spoon-like object from a draw and dipped it into the steaming pitcher. I bit my lip._

_He began to drizzle the liquid into my burn. I cried out again as the ink burned my skin worse than the rod, but didn't do much damage. After an eternity (though Dad says it was only two minutes) the liquid began to cool the wound a bit, not healing it, but partially subduing the pain. I moaned. _

_Zeus snapped his fingers and Bellona brought him a slip of fabric, which he then wrapped around my arm and patted for could measure, a whimper escaping my lips. "Now get going."_

**Yeah, it's super short, and a lot more. . . Brutal than I had planned on, I suppose. Oh, well.**

**Sorry it's super short. . .**

**Review? Criticsizm is GREATLY appreciated, anything to help me improve my writing. Plus I'm working on taking it when it's not particularly nice, so just UNLEASH THE WRATH.**

**Yesung'sLittleELF**

**TRUST-OUT**


End file.
